sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Portable
'''Saki Portable '''is a game for the PSP gaming system, based off of the anime and manga Saki. The game was developed by Alchemist and released in Japan on March 25, 2010. The game was re-released on March 29, 2012 with a new cover. Story Mostly follows the same events as the anime and manga, up till the ending of the Nagano Prefectural Finals. Gameplay Story Mode Story Mode is divided into two parts. The first part contains the story from the beginning arc to the end of the prefectual tournament arc. The second part is game original. Episode 1- Encounter -Player: Saki (19000) -Opponents: Kyoutarou (18000), Nodoka (27300), Yuuki (35700) -Round: South Round 1 -Winning condition: Make your hand Episode 2- Showdown -Player: Saki (8900) -Opponents: Nodoka (31000), Mako (31000), Yuuki (29100) -Round: East Round 3 -Winning condition: Make your hand Episode 3- Fiddle -Player: Saki (10500) -Opponents: Fujita Pro (25700), Nodoka (33100), Cafe guest (30700) -Round: South Round 2 -Winning condition: Make your hand Episode 4- Field Trip -Player: Nodoka (25000) -Opponents: Yuuki (25000), Hisa (25000), Mako (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st Episode 5- Maiden Appearance -Player: Yuuki (64600) -Opponents: Mutsuki (82000), Jun (136400), Mihoko (117000) -Round: South Round 1 -Winning condition: Make your hand Episode 6- Beginner -Player: Mako (72900) -Opponents: Kaori (108200), Miharu (139200), Tomoki (79700) -Round: East Round 3 -Winning condition: Make your hand Episode 7- Shredded -Player: Takei Hisa (102900) -Opponents: Hajime (96100), Seika (99200), Satomi (108200) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Make your hand Episode 8- Awakening -Player: Nodoka (119800) -Opponents: Sumiyo (80700), Touka (116800), Momoko (75500) -Round: East Round 3 -Winning condition: Make your hand Episode 9- Friends -Player: Saki (87800) -Opponents: Yumi (101400), Kana (46900), Koromo (163900) -Round: South Round 3 -Winning condition: Make your hand Challenge Mode Each challenge will unlock a character's costumes, and/or the illustration in the gallery. There are 18 challenges to start and 3 unlockable challenges after you have beaten story mode for a total of 21 challenges. Challenge 1 -Player: Saki (67900) -Opponents: Mihoko (114800), Jun (130400), Mutsuki (86900) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 3rd or better -Unlockables: Saki costume set Challenge 2 -Player: Nodoka (13000) -Opponents: Mihoko (25000), Touka (37000), Yasuko (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish better than Touka -Unlockables: Nodoka costume set Challenge 3 -Player: Yuuki (25000) -Opponents: Koromo (25000), Hajime (25000), Kana (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Yuuki costume set, Yuuki & Nodoka illustration Challenge 4 -Player: Hisa (25000) -Opponents: Mihoko (25000), Touka (25000), Satomi (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Hisa costume set Challenge 5 -Player: Mako (25000) -Opponents: Saki (25000), Nodoka (25000), Yuuki (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Mako costume set Challenge 6 -Player: Koromo (18000) -Opponents: Ayumu (25000), Yasuko (33000), Maho (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish better than Fujita pro (Yasuko). -Unlockables: Koromo costume set, Touka & Koromo illustration Challenge 7 -Player: Touka (25000) -Opponents: Yuuki (25000), Kana (25000), Satomi (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Touka costume set Challenge 8 -Player: Hajime (77800) -Opponents: Hisa (69400), Satomi (112000), Seika (140800) -Round: South Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 2nd or better -Unlockables: Hajime costume set Challenge 9 -Player: Mihoko (81300) -Opponents: Yumi (102600), Saki (114900), Koromo (101200) -Round: Sourth Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Mihoko costume set, Mihoko & Hisa illustration Challenge 10 -Player: Kana (0) -Opponents: Miharu (33000), Seika (34000), Sumiyo (33000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Kana costume set Challenge 11 -Player: Yumi (90300) -Opponents: Saki (105700), Koromo (168200), Kana (35800) -Round: South Round 4 -Winning condition: Make your hand -Unlockables: (Kaju) Yumi costume set Challenge 12 -Player: Momoko (25000) -Opponents: Sumiyo (25000), Tomoki (25000), Seika (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Momoko costume set Challenge 13 -Player: Saki (25000) -Opponents: Koromo (25000), Nodoka (25000), Touka (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Saki & Nodoka illustration Challenge 14 -Player: Hisa (25000) -Opponents: Mihoko (25000), Mako (25000), Kana (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Hisa & Mako illustration Challenge 15 -Player: Touka (25000) -Opponents: Tomoki (25000), Hajime (25000), Ayumu (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Touka & Hajime illustration Challenge 16 -Player: Mihoko (25000) -Opponents: Kana (25000) x 3 -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Mihoko & Kana illustration Challenge 17 -Player: Yumi (25000) -Opponents: Satomi (25000), Momoko (25000), Mutsuki (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Yumi & Momoko illustration Challenge 18 -Player: Yuuki (25000) -Opponents: Sumiyo (25000), Koromo (25000), Hajime (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Yuuki & Koromo illustration Challenge 19 -Player: (Fujita pro) Yasuko (25000) -Opponents: Saki (33100), Cafe guest (22700), Nodoka (18500) -Round: South Round 4 -Winning condition: Finish 1st / Make a comeback! -Unlockables: Fujita pro playable Challenge 20 Player: Ayumu (25000) -Opponents: Saki (25000), Nodoka (25000), Yuuki (25000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Make your hand -Unlockables: Sugino Ayumu playable Challenge 21 -Player: Yumeno Maho (1000) -Opponents: Nodoka (33000), Saki (33000), Yuuki (33000) -Round: East Round 1 -Winning condition: Finish 1st -Unlockables: Yumeno Maho playable Characters Kiyosumi High School * Saki Miyanaga *Nodoka Haramura *Yuuki Kataoka *Hisa Takei *Mako Someya *Kyoutarou Suga Ryuumonbuchi High School *Touka Ryuumonbuchi *Koromo Amae *Hajime Kunihiro *Jun Inoue *Tomoki Sawamura *Ayumu Sugino *Hagiyoshi Kazekoshi Girls' High School *Mihoko Fukuji *Kana Ikeda *Miharu Yoshitome *Seika Bundou *Sumiyo Fukabori Tsuruga Academy *Yumi Kajiki *Momoko Touyoko *Satomi Kanbara *Kaori Senoo *Mutsuki Tsuyama Others *Yasuko Fujita *Maho Yumeno *Mai Tanaka *Youko Kadomatsu *Nagano Announcer *Hiroko Murohashi External Links *Saki PSP(Alchemist website) Category:Media Category:Games